Dust To Dust
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: It's Halloween night and the witches have unbelievable power. While Kyle, Zoe and Queenie try to stop an astronomical disaster, Cordelia must choose between duty and love. Again. /Foxxay/Zyle/


**Dust To Dust/**/Foxxay/****

**/It's Halloween night and the witches have unbelievable power. While Kyle, Zoe and Queenie try to stop an astronomical disaster, Cordelia must choose between duty and love. Again./**

* * *

><p>Cordelia grimaced in preparation for the vase's fall, desperate to reach out for the object as soon as Macy began moving it. The Supreme watched with a forced smile plastered on her pale face as the young witch attempted to levitate the crystal heirloom simply using her mind. It started out well with the vase slowly ascending from it's perch. Cordelia could see the sweat and determination on the brunette's face as she practiced.<p>

Finally, the vase was floating in midair, and Macy grinned, flexing her nimble fingers and watching with delight as it danced around in the air.

"Look, Miss Goode, I'm doin' it!" She cried out.

With a gentle smile, Cordelia nodded to her. _The vase would fall in three...two...one-_

The door burst open with Zoe at the other side. Macy let out a high pitched gasp and her concentration broke. The vase plummeted to the floor and shattered loudly. Sadly, the girl bowed her head in defeat and started tugging at her hair. The Supreme sighed and glared halfheartedly at her council member, who took a regretful glance at the broken glass on the floor before remembering why she was there.

"Cordelia!" she exclaimed. "Sidra and Dina are fighting again."

Worried, the blonde muttered, "Oh, God" and followed Zoe downstairs to the ancestry room, where the two angry witches stood.

Couches had been flipped over, the painting of Fiona was swinging violently by its last nail, and several trinkets scattered across the wood floor. Cordelia stormed in, declaring, "Alright, what's going on?!"

The Bengali witch flipped her black veil over her shoulder and responded coolly, "Ask _her._"

Dina crossed her arms in response and pursed her lips. "She's being so disrespectful right now," she replied haughtily. "I asked her a question and she didn't answer me. She just rolled her eyes and walked away!"

"Ladies," Cordelia started. "I know things are getting stressful now that Halloween is around the corner but we can't keep going at each other's throats. Why can't we direct our emotions in a more positive direction? Macy has been working hard on her telekinesis. What have you worked on, Dina?"

Sidra scoffed, "Getting on my nerves."

Hazel eyes narrowed at her and suddenly, Sidra screamed in agony. Zoe, Cordelia and Macy watched in horror as the witch jolted upright, arms extended outwards, veins protruding under the skin, her skin turning a beet red in seconds. Her blood curdling shrieks tore into the mirrors in the room, crushing them through the sheer volume of her voice.

The sound was deafening even for the Supreme. Cordelia eyed Dina, who was concentrating on her opponent, occasionally twitching her eyebrow or flaring her nostrils.

"Dina!" She exclaimed, _"Stop it!"_

Shaking, Sidra dropped to the floor and Dina glared at the others furiously, shouting, "This place is shit anyway!" before storming off. Zoe and Macy rushed to the Bengali witch and helped her up.

Cordelia exhaled heavily, turning to Sidra and uttering, "I'm so sorry. I'll speak to her about this."

Sidra jerked herself away from the other witches and threatened, "I don't have to stay here. I have three children and and a husband at home. Being treated like this doesn't help me at all. I _will_ go home if this is repeated.."

Stressed, the Supreme responded, "I can assure you, we don't tolerate that kind of behavior either. Please, Sidra, we'll fix this. Just give us time."

Groaning, the Bengali witch shook her head and stomped off to her room.

Cordelia brought up her hands to massage her forehead. Macy excused herself and left the room, while Zoe approached the Supreme and said, "There's a Madison in every coven."

With a snort, the older witch attempted to joke, "Can we get Kyle to kill her, too?"

Zoe tried to hide a smile and murmured, "We definitely can't let either of them leave during Halloween."

"I know," Cordelia replied. "And that reminds me; I need you and Queenie in charge of the academy that night. I have something I need to take care of."

"Why?" Asked the young witch, joking, "You're not going to raise the dead, are you?"

The Supreme pursed her lips, "Not exactly."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks Later/ October 31, 2014/_**

After the sun had set and the last small child knocked on the door for treats, Cordelia hexed the exits of the academy and turned to her coven, all thirteen of them.

Practicing her diplomacy, she explained, "On the night of Hallow's Eve, the supernatural are known to roam the mortal world, free of all tethers. As you can probably tell, your powers feel stronger than before. That's because witches gain energy from the amount of extraordinary activity around them on Halloween. That's why you need to stay in tonight. I've created a spell that will last all night. Many of you have yet to master control over your powers, so it's safer to keep you inside."

The younger witches whined and moaned, but Cordelia responded firmly, "Just because everyone knows about us, doesn't mean we can go around spouting our powers everywhere. The eyes of the world are on us. One mistake and we'll all be burned at the stake. Tonight, we're all staying in."

Zoe and Queenie eyed her from either side of the room. Cordelia nodded to them and the girls sent the rest of the coven out of the room, leaving the Supreme all by herself.

Cordelia slowly walked over to the grand piano and peeled the heavy cover off of it. She reached inside the body and pulled out an old Stevie Nicks vinyl record. She ran her fingers over the cover and grinned at the memory of Stevie waltzing into the academy to send off the girls on their hopes of becoming the next Supreme.

She took in a deep sigh and shivered at the memory. Too many lives were taken that day. Some had the fortune of coming back, like Zoe, and others disintegrated into history without a trace.

The turntable was brought out next, and Cordelia slipped the vinyl on it, carefully placing the tone arm over it. After a few scratches, the music started playing. Cordelia twisted her fingers and lit the fire place. She carried a tray of candles over and meticulously placed them around the turn table. She stood on the outside of the circle, humming along to Stevie's voice, spinning round and round, humming louder and louder until she felt dizzy.

A powerful force overwhelmed Cordelia. She felt her head swimming as the barrier between the mortal and the spirit worlds crumbled, dragging her soul through the earthly veil.

And then, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house, Zoe and Queenie sat with Kyle in the kitchen. The blonde witch was cupping the undead butler's hip, stroking him with her thumb. And much to Queenie's chagrin, Kyle was doing the same.<p>

"Ya'll are disgusting," she observed, sneering into her tea cup.

Zoe turned to her boyfriend and said, "You hear that, Kyle? I think that's jealousy!"

Kyle clicked his tongue at Queenie, before laughing. Queenie rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not jealous. Like I said before, I'm saving myself."

Chuckling, Zoe replied, "I'm kidding, Queenie. I know you're gonna find someone."

The slightest look of vulnerability appeared on the voodoo witch's face before she heard the back door open. Queenie slid off of her bar stool and whispered to her friends, "Someone's trying to leave."

Understanding, Zoe and Kyle nodded and followed her towards the sound. The three of them saw the door swinging on its hinges, the autumn wind swaying it back and forth.

"Dammit," Zoe muttered. "Cordelia's gonna kill us."

Kyle snorted at the paradox and said, "We'd better catch this girl before she does something stupid."

The girls agreed and slipped through the door. With only a dim porch light and soft moonlight bleeding through a cloud, the three of them couldn't see very well. The noise of crackling leaves was everywhere.

Tired of squinting and creeping unsuccessfully around the house, Zoe transmuted herself in various places around the property. There was no one in the greenhouse, the backyard, the basement, even the roof. But she did see a group of trick-or-treaters scurrying down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Zoe came back a few seconds later and told her friends.

Queenie shrugged, "So far we have no other leads. We might as well go out to town and look."

Nodding, Kyle said, "She shouldn't have gotten far."

The three set off, hoping to recover the missing witch before Cordelia found out.

* * *

><p>Somewhere dark and eerily silent, Cordelia awoke with a jolt. She stood, scanning her surroundings. She wasn't sure where she was, but she could feel something pulling her forward. She was in the right place.<p>

Ready for the next step, she called out, "Papa Legba! Where are you?!"

There was nothing. Cordelia bit down on her lip and and tightened her fists. "Is this how you treat all your guests, Papa Legba? I thought you were a hospitable spirit!"

A shriek sounded in the distance, though muffled and faded quite a bit. Cruel laughter also followed. Cordelia spun around, gasping at the sight of the Loa who stood before her. His piercing red eyes were sparked with mischief.

"If it isn't my dear friend, the Supreme..." he rasped, his charcoal lips twisting into a grin. "What brings you here?"

Cordelia focused on the noise emanating from him. She recognized that scream. He had it contained in him. He was taunting her. "You know why I'm here", she returned coolly.

Papa Legba shook his head. "And you know my terms."

The Supreme kept a stone cold expression. "The rules are different this time. You took someone without making a deal first," she explained. "I'm here to bring Misty some justice."

Leaning slightly on his cane, the Loa approached Cordelia and slid a calloused finger down her cheek. "Dear, dear woman. This is not a courtroom. This is Hell. There _is_ no justice."

* * *

><p>"Do we even know who we're looking for?" Zoe questioned, trekking down the sidewalk.<p>

Queenie shook her head, her dyed curls and gold hoops shaking with it. "No, but I have an idea. Dina and Sidra threatened to leave. Maybe they reconciled long enough to undo the hex and run off."

The blonde witch scoffed, "I doubt it. They can't even look at each other without trying to kill each other."

"_Hey,_ it's something at least," Queenie returned, pouting.

Zoe shrugged, digging her hands into the pockets of her cardigan. Kyle followed close behind.

"I think it's kind of stupid though. The hex, I mean," Queenie mentioned.

Quirking an eyebrow, Zoe replied, "Why? Because it's like a curfew?"

The black witch replied, "It's not just that. Remember when it was just the four of us and Cordelia tried to keep us hidden? Even though I didn't like Fiona at all, her arrival saved us. She let us out and I got to figure out my place in this crazy city. Granted we got in a lot of trouble and we lost Nan and Misty but I think we benefited from going out and exploring our horizons."

Kyle asked, "So are you saying you liked Fiona as the Supreme more than Cordelia?"

Queenie's expression turned sour. "_Hell_ no. At least with Cordelia I can express my voodoo roots without being kicked out of the coven. I just don't think keeping us locked up on the biggest night for witchcraft is a good idea."

Lights bathed them from behind. Something streaked violently against the pavement. The three of them swiveled around in time to see a car zigzagging uncontrollably down the road, threatening to smash into them.

Wasting no time, Zoe and Queenie slammed their hands out in front of them and froze the car in its position. When it was safe, Zoe pulled back and shivered. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" The black witch replied.

Running her hand over the car's side, Zoe realized no one was in there. All she could feel was an undeniable sign of witchcraft. "It's a personifying spell."

Queenie growled, "The bitch is trying to kill us."

The butler muttered, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Zoe could see the rage in her boyfriend's eyes and put a calming, but firm, hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, no. It's fine."

Gasping, the black witch pointed east. "I saw something there. Let's go!"

The teens rushed in the direction of the assailant/missing witch. Queenie plowed through a colony of trees, fists gripped tight, jaw tight.

"Hey! What do you think you're trying to do, huh?!" She shouted into the landscape.

Zoe panicked, "Hey, calm down!"

Kyle literally ripped through several trees, growing more tyrannical with every step he took. Halloween didn't spare him, either.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, tugging on his shirt.

He shrugged her off haphazardly and followed Queenie into a mucky, swamp-like clearing. There was a pile of marigolds laden in the mud, surrounded by a few cattails.

"What the...?" Kyle started, before he felt himself sinking in the ground.

Zoe and Queenie felt the sensation, too. They each looked down and saw a wet mass of sand engulfing their legs. Alarmingly, they were already shin-deep in the quicksand.

"Zoe!" The butler shouted, reaching out for the witch.

"Kyle! Don't move!" She shrieked. "If you struggle, you'll sink faster!"

Without warning, the earth shifted beneath them. The each fell deeper into the sand, which now came up to their stomachs. Queenie's arms were trapped in the sand, too. She panicked, "Zoe, Zoe do something!"

The blonde didn't want to struggle. If she did, she'd be dead quicker. What she needed was a way out of this quicksand, which must have been hexed too, because it was rapidly acting against them unlike normal quicksand. She lifted her head to look for any vines or branches close enough that she could grab, but there were none. She saw the moon, full and bright, glaring down at her. Zoe had never see it shining so luminously. That was strange. There was no full moon tonight.

Kyle called for her again, this time his voice was muffled and gurgling. Zoe snapped her head back and saw her boyfriend sink completely into the quicksand. She screamed, "No!"

Tears stung her eyes as the sand stopped rippling. Queenie stared at the spot in horror. " I need to get outta here!" She exclaimed.

Zoe clenched her eyes shut and concentrated, forcing her mind to work until she felt a vein pop somewhere in her neck. Soon, she felt the sand suction clean off of her. Opening her eyes, the blonde saw herself, Queenie and Kyle levitating out of the quicksand. She safely moved them away from the area and lowered them onto solid ground.

"Girl," Queenie said. She shook her head and made a bowing gesture with her hands.

Smiling, the blonde witch understood. "You could've done it too if your hands weren't stuck," she reminded her.

Kyle slammed into Zoe and wrapped his arms around her torso, squeezing. He moaned her name several times, tears flowing down his face. She succumbed to the hug, embracing him tightly.

"What did you do?" Came a feeble voice.

The trio turned to see Macy holding a bouquet of marigolds. Her light brown hair swept across her forehead as the wind blew harder.

No one knew how to answer. Macy grew upset quickly. "What did you _do_?!"

The moon shined blindingly above them as the sound of pained groaning filled the air.

Zoe tightened her grasp on Kyle and Queenie clamped her hand over her mouth as a swarm of emaciated, decomposing bodies emerged from the trees.

* * *

><p>The Supreme seethed, "What crime did she commit? Attempting the Seven Wonders? There is no crime or sin in that. She was...is...a good soul."<p>

"Your powers go beyond sin, Miss Goode," the Loa replied tauntingly. "As a resurgent witch, Misty often crossed the crossroads of life and death without so much as a thought of the consequences. She defied the laws of the land, you see."

Cordelia furrowed her shapely brows together. "So this is about revenge?" She asked in disbelief.

Papa Legba refuted, "Oh no, my dear. I don't take revenge. Like I said, there is no justice in Hell, only suffering. Misty took the wrong road and hit a dead end. I simply cleaned up the mess."

At his cold disclosure of Misty's death, Cordelia felt her temper flare up. "As Supreme Witch, I demand you release her!"

Yellowed teeth appeared as Papa Legba chuckled, the sinister sound echoing in Cordelia's mind. Then he grew serious, irises ablaze and voice crass, "Like I said to your mommy before, I don't give a _shit_ about your title. All I want is my payment."

Cordelia shook her head, growing angrier. "You don't deserve payment. This is Halloween night; the dead aren't even governed by you anymore. Hand over Misty's soul or I will incur every fiber of my power on you."

Papa Legba was rendered annoyed. "So the relationship between witchcraft and voodoo is once again threatened. But you are correct. I have no power now. We can be equals tonight."

He reached into his jacket and slid his fingers into his chest cavity. Cordelia watched, both shocked and fascinated, as he pulled out a tiny, filthy bag the barely fit into his palm.

Cordelia eyed it suspiciously.

Papa Legba extended his arm and shook it for her. The bag let out a pained wail. Misty's voice rang in Cordelia's ears. The Supreme gasped and began to reach for it when the Loa suddenly clenched his fingers and jerked it back.

"Hey!" Cordelia cried out, reach out to grab it.

Waggling one finger at her, Papa Legba replied, "Uh-uh-uh. Do you feel that, Miss Goode? Halloween is coming to an end. It seems one of your students is playing lunar goddess. You can either return to your body in time for the night's end or you can stay here with me and your dead friend for the rest of eternity. It's your choice."

The blonde was torn between saving Misty and losing her life. But she could feel the moon waning somehow, her power dwindling. She would die down here, no doubt about it. She would have to save Misty another day. Her brown eyes bore into the Loa's and she warned, "I won't give up on her."

Papa Legba waved sarcastically at her and kissed the bag, replying, "Don't bite off more than you can chew, mon chéri!"

* * *

><p>When Cordelia returned to her body, she immediately checked on the girls. A few of them were watching TV, one was asleep, and another in the bath. But the Supreme quickly realized that her council was missing, as well as her butler and Macy.<p>

She looked at the sky next. The moon was rotating fast. This was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Careful not to panic, the Supreme completed a quick location spell to find the kids. When she saw them in the back of her mind, she transmuted there.

She materialized behind them and gasped when she saw the undead attacking. Macy and the trio screamed when they noticed Cordelia's presence. She shouted in response, "What's happening?"

"Macy's been trying to kill us!" Zoe blurted out. Immediately, she shut her mouth, regretting her words.

Shocked, Cordelia glared at the fourteen year old. She looked terrified, angry, and confused. The wind was blowing up a storm, the moon was changing phases and it was nearing dawn. The marigolds. The fear.

She looked back a the reanimated corpses and then at Macy. Realization washed over her.

Macy wasn't trying to kill anyone. She wanted to spend time with her family.

Cordelia telekinetically swept aside the bodies carefully, as not to destroy them. Each of the bodies landed in a different place, but they took a long time to stand up again. In that time, the Supreme grabbed Macy's shoulders and pleaded with her.

"Honey, I know what you're trying to do and I want to help you. But you have to stop this spell, whatever it is! You're changing the cycles of the moon. The balance of nature and time is being disrupted. Please, stop it!"

The young witch burst into tears, sobbing, "I can't!"

Zoe and Queenie shouted back, "Yes you can!"

Cordelia eyed them coldly before turning back to Macy. She wiped her tears away and said, "Listen. I lost someone dear to me a long time ago and I thought that if I could manipulate time to my advantage, I could descend to Hell and get her back. It would've worked but I realized that sneaking around wasn't the way to do it. I know you love your family but your duty to your sister witches comes first. Release your fears and protect the coven."

The corpses were back on their feet again and shuffling towards the witches. Queenie grew frustrated and swung her arm to the side, slamming one of the bodies into a tree.

"Don't hurt them!" Macy cried.

The rest of the witches and Kyle stared worriedly at her. Macy closed her eyes despite her sadness and focused her energy on the moon. Everyone else watched as it returned to its former phase. The wind stopped blowing as well.

Semi-relieved, the Supreme witch nodded to her proteges and they faced the corpses together.

* * *

><p>A wreath of bright orange marigolds were placed over a gravestone reading, <em>"En la memoria de la familia Vásquez."<em>

Macy stood over it and clasped her hands together, reading a prayer, "Tierra a la tierra, cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo..."

The rest of the coven, including an equally somber and proud Cordelia, stood on the sidelines, wearing black but still adorned in colorful flowers. When the young witch finished her prayer, the coven repeated "Amen" after her.

Like cliques in high school, the coven dispersed into smaller groups as they sauntered out of the cemetery. Cordelia put an arm around Macy's tiny shoulders.

"I'm proud of you," she said, smiling gently.

The brunette wiped her eyes with a tissue and replied, "When I converted to Christianity, my family was so angry that I left the Catholic Church. We had a big fight and I ran away to stay with my friend in Baton Rouge. A few weeks later my grandmother called me and said they were killed in a car accident. I never had the chance to apologize. Once I figured out my powers, I decided I would bring them back and tell them in person."

Cordelia murmured, "On the Day of the Dead."

Macy replied, "Yeah. I wanted it to last longer than it should have. That's why I used my time powers. It was stupid...I still don't know how to control it."

"That's okay, Macy," the Supreme answered. "We can work on it. We'll just have to be careful from now on."

The Mexican witch smiled and said, "Maybe I can help you save the woman you lost."

At first, Cordelia wanted to refuse her, but then she thought about it. A seed of hope bloomed deep inside her. A grin spread over her red lips and she said, "We'll talk more when we get home."

* * *

><p>When Papa Legba was summoned again, it was on All Soul's Day, November 2nd of 2015. He leaned against his cane and smirked at Cordelia, who stood over a dead Macy. A knife pierced the young witch's chest. Blood pooled around her petite, lifeless body.<p>

"Like mother, like daughter," he observed. "Killing your students a delightful hobby, eh Supreme?"

Her pallid face covered in runny eyeliner, splattered blood, and smeared lipstick, Cordelia looked over her shoulder and sniffled noisily. "I did it. She fought like an animal, but I did it," she sobbed quietly.

The Loa nodded sympathetically. "All this for one swamp witch?" He asked.

Cordelia glared at him through her tears. "She was more than that," she blathered.

A cold hand skimmed across her shoulders, and Papa Legba appeared behind her. "You loved her," he stated flatly.

A chilling sob overtook the Supreme and she nodded back to him, mouth open and wheezing like a fish out of water. "I said I would protect her...but I let her descend...and I couldn't save her..."

Red eyes glanced at the body of the dead witch and "I'm sorry, cher. But you know this one ain't an innocent. She was the one playin' with the moon cycle. That's another thing your mother did wrong. You done killed for the sake of killing. I can't give you what you want."

Cordelia shut her eyes and shook her head, "No," she breathed.

"Sorry, mon cher. If you're done wasting my time I'll take this soul and be on my way. I have other worshipers callin' my name. Today's a busy day for me," Papa Legba replied.

As the Loa leaned over Macy's body, a strange but weighty force took hold of him. Only his eyes could move. He watched in mild shock as Macy as up, knife no longer buried in her chest, blood no longer soaking her clothes. She eyed him with a smirk.

The Supreme folded her hands together and explained, "You were right about one thing: Macy has control over the moon, as well as time itself. She can concentrate it on one person...or spirit's... time frame. She was gifted with something very special, something even you can't escape."

If the spirit made an effort to speak, it went unnoticed by the witches.

Macy continued, "I will only unfreeze you when Cordelia has what she needs."

A blood covered hand reached into Papa Legba's jacket and searched for the bag. Cordelia bit her lip and focused on the energy Misty's soul was emanating. It was there. She knew it. She felt a hole in the middle of the Loa's chest and, despite her disgust, slid her fingers into it.

Her fingers closed around a small bag and that screamed when she squeezed it. A soft smile formed on her face and she yanked it out. She stared at it and felt her heart explode in her chest. "It's Misty alright." _Finally. _

The Mexican witch flexed her fingers and Papa Legba stood upright again, blood red eyes reflecting a deep hatred. "You bested me on the day when I am most recognized," he growled.

"Today is the day of all dead souls," Cordelia said. "And Macy and I have both died at least once. We are in control today. Not you."

Papa Legba closed his eyes and admitted defeat, bowing diplomatically. When he stood up again, he said to the Supreme, "This isn't over."

Cordelia held the bag close to her chest. "You said it yourself. You don't get revenge. Justice was served, now be gone."

In a split second, he was.

Macy recognized that the Supreme needed some time alone. Cordelia thanked her profusely before the young woman was on her way.

When the blonde was alone, she carefully pulled the strings holding the bag together. As they unraveled, she watched a soft glow lift from the fabric in front of her. She could see Misty's eyes, grateful and happy. "_Thank you, Cordelia,_" she whispered. "T_hank you."_

The glow diffused throughout the room. It smelled like her. It _was_ her.

Cordelia swept her arms around and danced to the taste of tears and Rhiannon on her lips, knowing that now, finally, Misty was free.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this might be a little AUish since I didn't really put a limit on how strong witches could be. Macy's powers based on Dia De La Muertos and Mexican lore are kind of like Marie's powers linked to voodoo ritual. I thought it was an interesting way to do it. I figured that European witches shouldn't be the dominant ones anyway. Witchcraft is practiced everywhere. <strong>

**And look up Papa Legba if you get the chance. Apparently he's supposed to be a loving spirit but AHS portrayed him as distant and devilish. But that's what media does, I guess. **

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
